Return at Christmas
by JackFrostDoll
Summary: Minato and Nyx got a Special present from a weird guy. Who cares who he is He'll take role in another Story, I just needed him for now. Christmas with SEES and Nyx. Wait, Minako has a boyfriend? Not a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_I wanted to do something Christmas related, but my stories are nowhere near them, so decided to make an introduction for a few more stories coming up. Enjoy or don't. I really only have an idea for chapter 1. But don't worry this isn't a one shot. Maybe 3-5 or something._

Chapter 1 The idiot that challenges death

Nothing interesting was happening at the seal. Minato was floating in the dark. The defeat of Izanami had unleashed a shockwave which had killed Erebus. He then noticed, that Nyx was not a heartless goddess, only interested in the death of mankind. She'd been **crying **for quite some time and eventually looked for comfort by Minato. Said boy had felt pity for the goddess, knowing how it was losing someone dear to you.

The time they'd spend together, they learned to understand each other, had visited each other's memory. They now understood each other's actions. Minato now saw, that Nyx only wanted to free Erebus from the burden he was carrying and Nyx saw, that humans not only wished for death and that she and her former husband had been blind. Everything could be fine, if the seal wouldn't have a 100 year guarantee.

Suddenly Minato was not alone anymore. He had a visitor. Nyx noticed the presence too, from inside her prison and sent her spirit towards Minato to get a look at the stranger. His aura said he was human, but not the ordinary type of human. Seeing him now, Nyx thought her senses must have rusted during the short time in her prison.

He was 18-20 years old, had a pale skin, black hair, silver eyes, a black jacket, which was white checkered, jeans and sport shoes. He just looked like any other ordinary human, you wouldn't give a second glance. Perhaps that is why, she had to take a second glance to notice the samurai sword on his back and the gun attached to him.

As he came closer, she noticed earphones, he was listening to music. He was definitely NOT any ordinary human, despite his appearance. He may fool his own kind, but his aura gives him away. As he stopped, he put a hand in his jacket and pulled out his earphones. He put them away and took out some kind of crystal.

"Alright, here goes nothing." He threw the crystal into air, like a zionga gem or similar. The crystal began glowing and blinded all three. The next split second Minato was standing in his uniform, with his sword of his last battle. Next to him was a beautiful girl 16-18 years old. She had black hair, turquoise eyes and was wearing a black dress. 'That must be Nyx, Wow she's really hot.' Minato thought. He then looked at the stranger who had freed them.

He was stretching himself for some reason. "Umm..." Minato didn't know where he should start.

"You can call me Jack. It's not my real name, I forgot it."

"How can someone forget their real name?" asked Nyx, a bit wary of the human. Unconsciously her hand slipped towards Minato's who began to blush. The two of them had become quite close, but he never thought of it THIS close.

Jack appearently looked down to his left side, a sad smile crossing his face. "Life shattering experience. I won't say anymore. Anyways, the reason I freed you two is first: I don't like it, if anyone sacrifices himself for me. Second: I'm making an advertisement for the agency I work in." He pulled out a card and gave it to Minato.

"Destruction of Fate Agency?" he read out loud.

"Yuki came up with the name, not me. You basically call us, when you have someone's fate you don't like. We try our best to change it, time travel and stuff. Our office is practically at the same realm as the Velvet Room. Enough talk. The third reason I'm here is to fight you, Nyx. Nothing personally, I just don't like it, that you tried to destroy the world while I was on it. Besides I got time to kill."

A battle realm emerged. Minato was trapped in some kind of force field. Nyx looked doubtful at the stranger. Sure he was not ordinary, but he definitely was not strong enough to defeat her. The stranger took out his sword, pulled it over his shoulder, while grabbing his gun with his left hand. He slightly bend his knees.

"This is not a fight about life and death, but you can go all out anyways. I can take a few hits. Here goes!"

Jack opened with an Agidyne spell. Nyx simply sidestepped and looked at the human. 'What does he think he's doing?'

The next move was a sukunda and then a Ziodyne. It hit. The human was something else, but nothing combined to Nyx. She casted a simply dekunda and then used her death spell. Jack was able to dodge the attack. Nyx had to admit she was impressed by his agility. He was an experienced fighter, still he knew he had no chance. Was he really doing it all 'just for fun'?

Jack next move was using his gun. The bullets didn't affect Nyx. She sent out an energy wave, which threw the human away. He landed hard on his back, but quickly recovered. The human kept using magic spells. Nothing compared to what Minato capable was. Nyx sent out lightning, fire, ice, wind and energy. Jack was able to dodge half of it.

"Maaaaan and today I just had to wear my favourite Jacket. Who cares? Needed a new one anyways."

'Is he for real?' thought Minato. 'That guy's bleeding heavily and all he cares is his jacket?' Jack used diarahan and the bleeding stopped. His next move was mind charge, whereas Nyx used makrakan. Jack charged at Nyx with his sword. She caught it with two fingers. Jack sweat/dropped: "Not again." he sighed, before he was thrown away.

"Duuuude, am I really THAT far away from beating a god? Huh, should've guessed. Alright, time to give it my best shot: LIMIT BREAK!" he announced. His sword was now glowing silver. Jack was flying through the air, way too fast for the human eye, but not for that of a god. Nyx was dancing through the attacks. Minato stared in awe at her beauty. She caught Jack with one of her hands and decided to end it. An explosion occurred in her hand, blasting the human away. He didn't stand up this time.

"Ouch...hehehehe...that was actually fun." He sat up and grinned. The battle realm faded. "Next time I'm not gonna lose that fast. Here." he threw a traestro gem towards Minato and Nyx. "This'll bring you home. Think of it as a present, even if it's a bit early. Merry Christmas." He used a gem of his own and disappeared in light.

Minato stood dumbstruck next to Nyx, looking at the card. There was a number on it. "Was this guy just for real?"

"...We're out now, aren't we?" She turned towards Minato and embraced him in a hug. After a second Minato hugged back. The two of them knew everything about each other, there's no way they could become enemies ever again.

"Did he said 'merry Christmas' at the end? It is Christmas already?"

Nyx looked at Minato. She had seen memories of Christmas. Would he take her with him back to earth? But how would his friends, especially his sister react?

"Let's go." he suggested. He kissed her on the cheek. She immediately forgot all her worries. Using the gem, they both disappeared.

Meanwhile Jack laid himself down on the couch, thinking about what next to do. Yuki wouldn't be back, until after Christmas. Unlike him she wasn't kicked out of her world, just kept him company. He had declined her invitation, Christmas reminded him too much of his own family, he tried to forget. He sighed. Right now there was no job to do. "Might as well play a few video games." he decided.

Minako was visiting the grave of her lost twin, with her boyfriend Ken. Even now, no one in SEES, except Koromaru, knew about their relationship. Not even her brother had known about it. She wondered if he could see her now and what he would say. He'd probably scold her and then he'd threaten Ken's life. He'd understand, but he had always been a bit overprotective with her. Now she wished, she'd have been more protective over her brother. Ken noticed her sadness and embraced her in a hug. It was dark, so no one would notice. After all it was still weird an 18 year old girl and a 12 year old boy. They still had to wait until Ken was at least 15 or 16. Than it wouldn't be THAT weird anymore and society would finally accept them. SEES was always coming together for Christmas, but right now, only the two, Koromaru and Aigis were present.

"Minako, we should go."

Said girl pulled on Ken's arm. "Just five more minutes."

Minato and Nyx only needed five more seconds to arrive.

_Okay, what should come next chapter? I guess introduction, a few weird explanations and preparation for Christmas. Things started a bit lame and weird, but that's how all my stories start._


	2. You WHAT?

Chapter 2 You WHAT!?

Minako and Ken had brought the unconscious girl and Minato to the dorm. The two of them were lying on two couches with Ken, Koromaru and Aigis observing them, while Minako tried to contact the others. After finishing the final call, Minako walked over to the others.

"How are they?" she asked.

"According to my readings, Minato-san is fine, just exhausted. But..." Aigis trailed of looking to the unknown girl.

"Is something wrong with her?" Ken asked.

"I get...a high energy reading from her. But I cannot compare it to anything we've encountered."

"Could she be the one who freed him?" Minako asked.

"There is a certain possibility to that, however I'm not sure."

At this moment Minato groaned. All eyes were on him again. He pulled himself up, when suddenly his sister wrapped her arms around him.

"Minako...can't breath..." he stuttered.

"You idiot! You idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot of a brother!"

"I'm glad to see you too again." he said petting her shoulder, while she cried into his shoulder. When she finally released him, Koromaru jumped of him, licking his face.

"Hehehe, down boy, down!"

Mentally Minato prepared himself for the next one, but Aigis just smiled gently. He let out a reliefed sigh and sat up completely.

"Hey there, Ken. You've grown quite a bit, haven't you?"

"Oh, thank you Minato-san. And I'm glad that we have you back."

"Where's everyone else?" Minato asked.

"They're on the way. We're currently the only ones here. Mitsuru and Akihiko graduated, Junpei is out with Chidori, Shinjiro needs to stay at the hospital, Yukari and Fuuka are out. School got cancelled for a few days, because of some problems with the heating." Minako finished explaining.

"By the way, who's she?"

Minato gulped. That was something rather hard to explain.

"Well...she's... that is...my girlfriend, Nyx."

Wait for it

wait for it

wait for- "WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!?"

Minako put both hands on her brother's face, looking straight into his eyes.

"You don't look charmed...but just in case..."

"No Minako, there's no-"

Minato saw stars, when his sister, gave him a rather painful punch. Meanwhile Aigis was pointing her finger guns at Nyx forhead.

"W-Wait! Ow... I'm not manipulated or anything! Just listen! OW! Minako stop..."

"One more time, just in case."

"OWWWW!"

"You can drop your arm Aigis. He's definitely my brother."

"Uhh Minako..." began Ken. Minato noticed him dropping the san suffix, despite the headache he had.

"Don't worry Ken. Only my brother can withstand that much pain."

"Uhuh..." even Koromaru sweat dropped.

Minato began telling them about Erebus' death, Nyx' depression and the talk the two had. Minako could somehow comprehend with her brother. His arguments hold still, no matter where she pushed it. Ken and Aigis however, were still wary of the situation and Koromaru

was hungry.

Minato guessed it was thanks to Aigis' respect towards him she hadn't shoot Nyx yet. By his story he'd left out the part of the strange guy, until he'd confirmed his existence by trying out the number. The card was in his pocket.

But for now he was more concerned about Nyx, who still hadn't woken up. As he sat beside her, Nyx unconsciously gripped his hand. Minako shook her head. Her choice of boyfriend wasn't really better, than Minato's choice of a girlfriend. At least she wasn't millennia years older.

"Minato-san, are you sure she doesn't try to lure you in?"

The bluenett shook his head. "No, don't worry."

"Yeah, even if, we'll just kick her ass again. And don't you remember what Metis said?"

"Who's Metis?" Minato asked.

Minako shortly explained the Abyss of Time incident. At the end Metis said, Nyx was neither evil nor good. Erebus had been the problem. But we couldn't get rid of him for forever. Just for one or two years. Well, at least now he's gone andwe have you back."

"And I have now a big sister, instead of a little sister." Both laughed lightly at the small joke.

Nyx now woke up. While she slowly stood up, Ken and Aigis literally jumped from their places. Nyx looked a bit confused at her surroundings. Her gaze landed on Minako. Then she looked back at her boyfriend.

"So it worked?"

"Yup, welcome to Iwatodai dorm." Nyx placed her head on Minato's lap. Minako blinked a second and then realized: a freaking god was sleeping in her brother's lap. She somehow found that really funny and had a rough time to not burst out into laughter.

"So, ummm, this is all nice and all, but...how're we gonna deal with the not-SEES members? All had been there to your funeral and all." Again. She did it again. She depressed herself again. She should be happy. Her brother was back! Okay, he may have a really old and probably senile, crazy girlfriend, but he was here!

"Hmmm, well we could consider filling them in, in everything..." Minato mused.

"Yeah and Tanaka will give Nyx a job as a model immediately, after letting her sign a contract that bounds her for a hundred years." Both twins laughed. That was just the Tanaka they knew.

"Are you talking about the man from the Sunday shopping program?" Ken asked.

Minato nodded. "He gave some 'business' tips, after he heard our parents left us a company, of course, after we agreed to become business partners."

Both siblings laughed at the memory. Nyx all the while only listened half hearted and focused more on Minato's warm body. Meanwhile Minato stroke her hair unconsciously, while Aigis' eyebrow twitched. (Wait, does she even has one in the original game?). Minako noticed this and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I know my brother. He wouldn't put us all in danger for a simple crush. Oooh, don't tell me you're actually jealous?" Aigis shook her head. Then Minako remembered Aigis had been out lately with...

"Aren't you worried, she might've manipulated him in some way we can't detect it."

"Not really."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Call it intuition. Besides, I think Nyx would've actually killed us by now if destroying mankind is her plan."

Aigis nodded, but still remained cautious. Minako couldn't really blame her. In fact she had the most reasons to hate her. She better asked Igor about this tomorrow. She took another glance at the night queen. She didn't look anything dangerous, but that doesn't have to mean anything.

"Well, since the others will probably arrive tomorrow, I guess we should call it a day."

"By the way, what date do we have?"

"It is the first December, 2011." Minako said.

"Huh, almost Christmas." 'So, that's why he said, 'marry Christmas.''

"What is Christmas?" Nyx asked bluntly, showing she was mentally still there.

"That's right, you don't know what Christmas is. Well, basically you give those close to you a gift."

"A gift?"

"It can be anything, you can buy something, make something...well, I better explain it to you tomorrow. We can go to the mall and-"

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but I don't think you should go to the mall just yet. After all, everyone things you're dead." Minako said.

"Oh right..., so my room's still available?"

"Yeah and Nyx can take Mitsuru's old room."

"...I'll sleep with Minato." Nyx demanded. Minato was blushing by her bluntly statement. Aigis twitched again, Ken wasn't sure what to say, Minako was stuck between laughing and saying no and Koromaru was still hungry.

At the end, Minako decided to give in for several reasons. Mostly because so the dorm will remain intact. All decided to call it a night.

Minako wondered if she would wake up alive the next day, but honestly she didn't care. Her brother was back and that was all that counted. She returned to her room, where Ken was waiting. Yeah, they slept together, since she had maxed out his social link. They haven't done anything dirty, just you know. At least not yet.

Minako crawled under the blanket and put her arms around her little puppy as she liked to call him.

"Minako, are you sure about...you know..."

"Mhmm. Minato isn't such an idiot, that he would put us all in danger. And think about it: when you're stuck with someone in a single room, don't you think the two of you would get closer by time? Besides, I'm just glad he's back. That's all that counts. And don't forget Yu-kun is together with a god too."

"Huh, I guess you're right.

...

Do you think we should at least tell him?"

"I don't know and I honestly don't care right now. Let's sleep for a while. 'Night."

_Okay guys, I got vacation, so I should be able to finish this 'till Christmas._


	3. Family

Chapter 3 Family

Minato woke up with a warm breath on his face. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Nyx face close to his. "I still can't believe I fall for you." he said before kissing her lips. Nyx herself opened her eyes. Seeing Minato, she replied the kiss deeply.

"You sneaky, little fool." she grinned. "How were you able to steal my heart?"

"Do you want it back?"

"I already have yours." she smiled a bit creepy. Then she channeled some SP and 'tickled' Minato's spirit.

Minato himself 'tickled' back.

They had a little fight for about ten minutes.

"I guess we're lucky neither Mitsuru nor Fuuka are here. They'd think you plan something with me."

"Who says I do not?" she asked back with a grin.

Minato leaned towards her ear. "Go on." he whispered.

Maybe he shouldn't have said that because in the next moment he found Nyx hand **inside **his chest. Nyx almost laughed at Minato's shocked face. He didn't dare to move, scarred he could get damage that would be impossible to heal.

Finally she took out her hand and Minato let out a relieved sigh.

Nyx snickered a bit.

"I guess I shouldn't ask..."

Suddenly he heard a stomach growl and it wasn't his own.

Nyx blushed and Minato laughed. "I thought gods don't need food."

"I don't, but this body does." Then she remembered something about Minato. Something she needed to take care of. Then she remembered what he explained about Christmas the other day and a smile grew on her.

Minato gulped, thinking she was about to put some part of her body inside his again.

"Don't worry." she petted his cheek. "I just have found the perfect present for you."

"W-What?! A-already?"

"Yes, do you want to see it?"

"Umm, you give the present to the person on December 24th. There's still time, you know. And I still need one for you. I kind of...didn't had the chance to look for something." 'Just what is your present?'

Nyx sighed. But then again, a few days wouldn't make any difference.

There was another growl. This time it was Minato.

Both decided to make their way downstairs. Nyx was nervous, which surprised Minato. He asked why and she said she was worried about the others.

Minato pulled her closer. During the two years the two were trapped Nyx had changed a lot. He remembered her arrogant smile on the day they fought. At this very moment she acted like a shy high school girl who was about to be introduced to the family of her boyfriend. The last part was kind of true. But she got already accepted by Minako. Good thing she was open for logical reasoning and had the same genius level as Minato.

Though Minato would question himself if Minako really was open for logical reasoning after what he was about to find out. Minato and Nyx were about to enter the kitchen, when they saw it.

Ken had some chocolate on his cheek (pancakes; yay!). Minako bent down to his level and licked his face clean before kissing him on the lips.

Minato grabbed Nyx and put her behind a corner.

"Tell me I just had a hallucination."

"..No? I do not see what is wrong with what just happened."

"Urrrgh...it's just...well, it's not...common that to date someone who's at least not...15 or 16. And Ken is twelve by now and Minako is 18."

"...Go on."

"Well, let's just say people could get the wrong idea..." he trailed off. Nyx understood at least half of his worries due to their memory exchange.

She touched his arm gently.

"I don't think age difference really matters. I mean..." now she trailed off. Minato laughed and understood immediately.

Together they walked into the kitchen.

After some morning greetings:

"Ken? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Minato asked.

"Uuhh, sure Minato-san." he replied and both walked out of the kitchen.

"By the way, where are Aigis and Koromaru?"

"Oh, Aigis is going for a walk with Koro-chan."

"Ah, I see. Well there's something I wanted to tell you."

Ken looked a bit confused but nodded.

"If you don't take care of my sister, I'll kill you and let it look like an accident." (Okay, I got that from a movie. Forgot which one.)

Ken gulped and his eyes widened.

"Y-you know?"

"Just saw you two a moment ago. You should be more careful."

Ken nodded but didn't know what to reply.

"Hey, as long as you make her happy, I'm not against your relationship."

Ken nodded, sighed in relief. He headed back to the kitchen. Minato sighed. Ken was mature for his age and even if he didn't like the idea his sister having a boyfriend at all, she probably made the best choice, even if it was a bit ridiculous.

A sudden pain on his head interrupted his thoughts. Turning around he saw a VERY angry Minako who was ready to kill him on the spot. It didn't help that she had a knive with her, which was supposed to cut through meat.

"Don't you DARE to threaten MY boyfriend EVER again, got it?" he saw a shadow of Thanatos appearing behind her. Minato shivered and almost felt his mind crushed. He whimpered.

"Breakfast's ready." she stated as a matter of fact.

Aigis and Koromaru joined in later. Now breakfast turned out to be interesting.

Nyx may have some memories from Minato, still she couldn't even handle a spoon. Minato tried his best, but in the end, he fed her, while she was sitting on his lap.

At least they looked like a couple that way.

Minako laughed out loud, which earned her a glare from the death goddess.

Shortly after they finished breakfast, the door slammed open.

"WHERE IS HE?! I'LL RIP HIM A NEW ONE!"

'Didn't he say the same, before we fought the priestess?' the twins thought.

Junpei stormed into the kitchen. "DUDE! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Dude, keep the noise down..."

"MINATO-KUN!" several other voices could be heard. Soon the kitchen was overrun by the former SEES member including Chidori and Shinjiro, who head butted him for his 'idiotic move'.

Soon everyone's gaze fell onto the new girl.

"Arisato, may you introduce us your new friend?" asked Mitsuru.

Minako couldn't suppress a snicker and whispered something into Ken's ear. He looked at her like she was a bit crazy, but then he shook his head. She WAS a bit crazy. Sometimes more than just a bit.

"Well uh... this is Nyx, my girlfriend." he added fast.

...

...

...

Okay enough with the ... crap.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"Don't worry guys. I already made sure he isn't mind manipulated. But if you want" Minako cracked her knuckles "I can check again, just in case."

Minato gulped.

"Iori, Yamagishi, block the entrance. Yukari, the stairs. Aigis, the back door. Akihiko, Shinjiro, take care."

"W-wait sempai! There's no need for that!" Minato was waving his hands nervously.

Suddenly he felt someone channeling SP. A sudden gust of wind emerged in front of him, blew his friends out of the room.

Nyx stepped in front of him, her eyes glowing yellow.

**"Don't any of you fools DARE to touch him!" **she growled in a dark voice.

Everyone shivered. Minako watched with interest. 'It looks like she doesn't want to lose him like she did with Erebus.' she whispered into Ken's ear.

'So, she really loves him?' he whispered.

'Yeah, but we should make sure she doesn't burn down the dorm to ashes.' "Minato, you better tell them the whole story, before our newest family addition destroys the dorm."

'Family addition?!' everyone thought.

"You still have a way to put things." Minato sweat dropped. After everyone was back on feet, he quickly explained what happened during those two years at the seal. Nyx eyes remained glowing yellow the whole time. By the way, Aigis pointed her guns at Nyx the whole time, before Minako stepped in and put her hands down.

After Minato was finished:

"Dude, you da man. Taking on the girl, when-"

"Junpei? Don't. Finish. This. Sentence."

"Oh, uhhh, you're right. Sorry dude." he grinned his normal way.

The others still didn't really belief him. Minato sighed. He couldn't really blame them. But he had hoped that they'd trust him a bit more.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you people?" Minako suddenly exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table.

"Do you think, Minato would be manipulated THAT easy? Despite that, look, Nyx could have easily disposed us. She already spent a night here and everyone is still alive! For fucks sake, would you prefer him dead?! Is that what you're getting at!?" Minako looked pissed. Minato was more surprised she was jumping in for Nyx. Her eyes returned to normal by that, obviously surprised.

The next move was something no one foresaw.

"She's part of my family now and if anyone wants to pick on her, the person has to go through me first." she announced before wrapping an arm around the night queen.

Everyone stared at her like she's gone crazy.

"Come on Nyx, you still need some other clothes. You can borrow some of mine and then: shopping time!" she announced with a fist in the air.

She dragged the goddess towards her room. Everyone was looking after her.

'She still has her way of bringing her point through.' Minato thought.

_Maybe a little short chapter, but this is perfect to end. I hope I can finish this before new year. See ya around._


End file.
